The love we share: Royalty's waiting
by demando
Summary: Cornelia and Irma visit Elyon to break their relationship to her. Things move on from there..Sequell to The love we share. Yuri, warning for explicit sexual content.


**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own WITCH, so don't bother asking more.

This story is a sequel to "**The love we share**". Fell free to read the original first.

**Dedicated to Mecha Kraken for inspiring me to write a sequel. Thank you!**

**THE LOVE WE SHARE: ROYALTY'S WAITING **

Irma opened her eyes and gazed at the blonde sleeping next to her. Luckily their parents weren't planning on coming back soon, since the trip was going to take longer than expected. She sight. That meant more time to sort things out with Cornelia. She thought of everything that had happened, and try as she might, she couldn't get over it. They had sex. SEX. She still couldn't believe it. Did this mean that she loved her, that they would become a couple like the ones they saw on TV? So many questions still unanswered, so many things left to the imagination. A slow tear ran down her cheek, and she wiped it of with her finger. So many things that seem imposible before, now became real.

Cornelia moaned slowly in her sleep and turned around, the sheets covering her falling slowly, revealing her naked form, her golden hair spread on her back. She had to admit that she was lucky. To have the most popular girl in school make out with her just beaucose she was her friend and fellow guardian. Then something else creped into Irma's mind: was it only _that_? Did she do THAT with her only to make her feel god, only to keep her in the group? It was horrible. She just didn't want to think about that, but she knew she had to sort out the problem. She couldn't continue like that.

She leaned down and kissed Cornelia on the shoulder and whispered: I love you. Then she wrapped the sheets around her, and once again, fell in a deep sleep.

Unknown to her, Cornelia smiled slightly.

It was morning when Irma finally decided that there was no point in sitting in bed. She looked next to her, and saw the bed empty. She grabbed her pajama and went in the kitchen, where she found Cornelia. She was fully dressed, and had laid out on the table two bowls of cereals, orange juice, and toast. Nothing appeared to suggest what they did the night before. Her hair, her face, all looked like a doll fresh out of the box. Irma just couldn't figure it out how she kept such a shiny appearance.

-Morning love, smiled the blonde. Breakfeast is all ready.

They sat at the kitchen table and ate in silence. The food felt wonderful. It was like her entire body was screaming for nutritians. Sex realy is hard work, she thought to herself, blushing slightly. They eate in silence, barely exchanging a few quick glares. Finally Irma decided to break the silence.

-Corny, about last night…

The blonde just smiled. "It was nothing. You deserved it."

Irma was more confused. "So that makes us a couple? Please, I need to know your position."

Cornelia just laughed. "Yes, I suppose it does".

-And what about Caleb, asked Irma confused.

-Caleb and I were NEVER a couple, and will never be…ever. But the truth is that I was always attracted to girls. I used to have a great crush on Elyon before, until she moved to Meridian. You're a great girl Irma, and I love you just the way you are. I understand your feelings, and if you truly love me, all I can do is love you in return.

Irma was in shock. "So that means we're together, right?

-Do I have to spell it out or something? Y E S!

She walked in silence to her friend. Their eyes met, and Irma could see no shade of doubt or lie. Just a vast ocean of serenity. Her lower lip quivered for a second, and she leaped forward to hug her. She was crying. All she could feel at the moment was the desire to cry. It was as if all the tension of the past few months was finally being released, and she saw

in her friend a great fortress of safety, a prison in which she could bury all her doubt and fear. Cornelia's arms wrapped around her, holding her tenderly, and whispering words of confort in her ear. They stayed like that for about five minutes, not waning to ever let her go. Finally they broke the embrace, and Cornelia wiped some of the tears off.

-What about the others, asked Irma?

-if they're our friend, they'll understand. But even if they don't, I'll still love you.

They continued eating in silence. Then something popped into Irma's head.

-Corny, you said something about having a crush on Elyon, right?

The blonde stopped eating and turned towards her friend.

-I did, a few years ago. Though it wasn't a mutual thing. She just didn't understand her own feelings, and I didn't know how to explain it to her. We started going on somewhat of dates, but it never got beyond the point of a simple schoolgirl passion. Then one night she confessed to me. I just didn't knew what to say. I told her that I liked her too, but it just wasn't right to be like that. She ran out in the night crying, and barely spoke with me for the next few weeks.

-Well you didn't seem to have any issues about that last night, Irma grinned.

Cornelia blushed slightly.

-Yeah, I wonder about that too. I guess being around you gives me new nerve to do things that I normally wouldn't consider. But I think I should tell Elyon about us before we tell the rest. It's only fitting, since she was the closest one to me aside…you.

Irma nodded.

-It's settled then. I'll talk tomorrow with Will and ask her to lend us the heart so we can go to Meridian. We need to settle things with her, and I'm sure we won't have any more problems.

The following day at school, Irma went to see Will.

-Um, hy. Listen, I have a big favor to ask you.

-Sure, what is it?

-Can I borrow the Heart?

Will raised an eyebrow. "Can you what?"

-Pretty please…Cornelia needs to go to Meridian to talk about something with Elyon. And you know how she is. You don't do what she says, you'll end up waking up the dragon.

Will thought for a few seconds and then replied. "Sure, just bring it back tomorrow in one piece."

-Thanks Will, shrieked Irma, tackling her over in a big hug.

-Sure, no prob, coughed Will, now get off, the oxygen doesn't reach my brain anymore.

That night, the two met at Cornelia's house.

-Got it? Asked the earth guardian?

Irma grinned and lifted up the glowing crystal. She pointed it at the wall, at which point a swirling vortex of energy was created. They closed their eyes and walked in, hoping that it would end quick. Lights flashed around them, as they traveled trough the dimensions. And at long last, the light turned to solid matter, and their eyes saw the familiar scenery of Meridian…and the equally familiar and unwanted feeling of water pouring on their heads. And before they knew it, they were stuck in the middle of a torrential storm.

-Great, groaned Cornelia, we just _had _to catch the rainy season, didn't we…

They ran trough the empty streats towards the castle, trying desperately to stay dry. They hurried trough the gardens and arches, where the guards noticed them and guided them inside where it was safe and dry.

-Well that's something I don't plan on doing anytime soon, groaned Cornelia, twisting the water out of her long hair. Let's get out of these wet cloaths before we freeze to death.

They walked along the empty corridors towards Elyon's room.

The young queen had just changed into her pajamas when she heard a knock on her door. Repeatedly. She walked sleepy to the door to open it, and gasped in shock at the sight of her two friends soaked to the core.

-Um…hy, giggled Irma, trying to straighten her soaked cloaths, mind if we come in?

Elyon shook her head in disbelief. She just staired at the two, trying to figure out what to say. She grabbed their hands and pulled them in.

-God, what happened to you two? Come on, let me get you some dry robes and towels. There's no electricity here, so no hairdryers I'm afraid. Come on, get out of those wet outfits, you look like a couple of drowned rats.

The two girls complied and striped to their bras and panties, the only pieces of garment that had fared enough during the storm that drying wasn't an issue. Meanwhile, Elyon came back with two robes and towels. The girls quickly got into them, and wrapped the towels around their heads like a turban. The room had a nice fire burning, and the dim light coming from magical crystals floating above gave it a peaceful sleepy atmosphere.

-So what brings you here in the middle of the night? Not that I mind, but my eyes are ready to fall out here. So what is it so urgent that it can't wait until I can visit you on Earth

-Well, me and Irma came to a certain conclusion and we decided to share it with you.

-And that would be…

-Well, it's sort of a private thing.

Elyon moved closer. "Come on Cornelia, we've been friends for a lifetime, you can tell me anything. I'm here for you. "

"Thanks, thought Cornelia to herself, I needed to hear that". She turned back to her friend. "Promise me you won't get mad?"

-Sure, no problem. Just tell me what's the matter.

-This, smiled Cornelia.

She wrapped her arms around Irma's waist and kissed her. The water guardian was a bit taken aback, but returned the kiss with the same passion. Then they turned towards Elyon. The young queen just lifted an eyebrow.

-Oh, I see…

Cornelia tried to make out the expression on her face. She didn't seem repudiated by the kiss, but at the same time she could sense a deep disappointment. She feared that her friend hadn't gotten over the last encounter. Their gaze separated, as Elyon tried to look at the closet next to the wall.

-So when did you get together?

-Well, we told eachother how we felt last night. And it was a total surprise for both of us.

-I can imagine. So how did you spend the night?

Irma blushed and sighed. "We experimented with making love."

Cornelia turned towards her friend in anger, just as Irma realized the words that came out of her mouth. She'd never felt so embarrassed in her life, and to say such things knowing that Elyon was once in love with her friend. Sometimes she wished she wasn't such a blabber mouth. The two looked at Elyon. The girl was slightly embarrassed herself by the confession, but didn't say a thing. Cornelia reached out and grabbed her friend's hand.

-You allright?

And again, not a word was heard. She used her other hand to lift her chin up.

-Ellie, look at me.

Their eyes met for the second time that day, and it felt like she was about to be crushed by them. She just looked at Elyon, hoping that she wouldn't start crying.

-Please, don't hate me. It's okay if you hate our relationship, but please, don't hate me. I'm still you friend, and nothing can change that. But I need a different kind of love.

The small chin quivered in her hand, as the girl tried to say something. Cornelia got closer and listened.

-I could have given you that, Elyon whispered.

She hugged the earth guardian, her hands practically sinking in her back like the claws of a frightened kitten. Cornelia wrapped her arms around her, holding her like one would hold a frightened child woken up from a nightmare.

Irma shifted her position, and their eyes met. She immediately sensed what Cornelia was thinking right now…and at the same time she wandered _why _she was thinking it. But if she was determined to go trough with it, she wouldn't stay in her way.

Elyon calmed down and looked at her friend.

-I'm so silly. Being sad when I should be happy that you finally found someone to care for. You're right, I don't hate you, and I still want to be your friend. And most certainly I don't think you're descusting. Come to think of it, I almost wish I could feel what you felt.

_Jackpot, _thought Cornelia to herself. She leaned closer to Elyon.

-Would you like to?

The young queen's eyes shot open.

-WHAT?

-Think of it as a chance to catch up on old times. Last time we talked about the subject you left disappointed. This is my chance to make it up to you. That is, if you don't mind it?

She trailed a long line along the girl's cheek, making her shake. Elyon closed her eyes, trying to gather her thoughts. For the first time, her inner most desire was about to be fulfilled. She felt all the stress leaving her, as she leaned closer to kiss Cornelia. They virtually melted into eachother, completely ignoring the logical need for air. She was learning as she went along. Her hands roamed across the blonde's back, and at the same time their bodies pressed against eachother, their breasts rubbing trough the fabric. Finally the need for air was too great and they had to pull apart. Elyon tried to say something, but all she could say

were an incoherent stream of gasps. She looked at Cornelia.

-Please, I want to see you.

-I'm right here, the other girl laughed.

Elyon gulped and blushed.

-Naked…

Cornelia stood up and let her robe fall to the floor. She took of the towel, letting her long golden hair fall on her back with a light shake of her head. Her hands reached back and unclipped the bra, letting it fall on the floor with the robe. She pulled her panties down and tossed them aside, leaving her naked for her friends to see. Everything in Elyon's head was telling her to turn her head, but the nude form of her best friend was just too mesmerizing to avoid. She felt a tingle trough her body, and a dampness between her legs that she never felt before. She wanted to say something…anything, but her mind just wasn't responding. Cornelia sat back down on the bed, kissed her friend's neck and whispered in her ear "Come on, undress, no fair for me to be naked and bare while you have all your cloaths on".

Elyon nodded and began to undo her nightgown, but her fingers were too shaky to do anything. The blonde sensed the tension and leaned to help. She untied the strings that held the nightgown, and helped Elyon to pull it over her head. The two girls stood naked in front of eachother, each waiting for the other to make the first move. Cornelia smiled as she remembered something.

-Say Ellie, remember what we used to do at our sleepovers?

-You mean…

-BEST FRIEND SANDWICH! Irma and Cornelia yelled out, embracing Elyon on the front and back.

It always used to be her favorite way to cheer up. But it was a totally different story now, while pressing her naked body against the girl of her dreams, their bare breasts touching. A slight chill flowed trough the room, making Elyon shiver, but the girls would have none of it. They quickly went back to work, rubbing the young body, letting their hands roam free over the smooth skin. Cornelia kissed Elyon on the forehead, then pulled back slightly. She cupped Elyon's breasts, making the girl gasp for air. They were still small, but immediately responded to the touch, the pink nipples poking her palm like neddles. She moved her hands slowly, carefully watching Elyon's expression to make sure that she was enjoying it. Elyon's back arched, pressing against Irma, who wrapped her arms around her, slowly massaging her belly, while at the same time giving her earlobe an occasional lick.

-So, is the queen enjoying herself, Cornelia asked.

-Y…yes…so….oh….good…can't…never felt so…good…

Behind her, Irma took her usual mischivious grin.

-Really? Well, let's just see what happens when I do _this_!

Her hand reached down, and before Elyon could protest, Irma cupped her hand over Elyon's crotch, gently rubbing and squeezing. Upon feeling her friend's hand on her most private area, the girl felt completely lost in the wonderful sensations she was being offered. Her head lifted to the sealing, while her legs locked like a vice around Irma's hand, keeping it on her nether region, her body instinctively begging for more.

-Hope you took notes there Corny.

-Ever hear of subtlety Irma?

-Well gee, I didn't hear her complaining, giggled Irma, continuing to work her friend's now very wet slit.

Cornelia stopped her massage, and lowered her head. She grabbed one of Elyon's breasts, and took the nipple in her mouth, sucking like a new born baby. Elyon reached out and began to stroke the blonde's head, as if she was petting a very obedient kitten. The urge to let go was just too great, and with a pleasure wave coming from two places at once, it seemed like nothing could be better than this. She continued to arch back, until it seemed like the tree would become a single mass of energy and pleasure. She wanted to thank her, to tell her how wonderful it felt, but nothing could come out of her mouth but sounds of extasy.

The two girls stopped their massage and moved towards the center of the bed, and laid Elyon on her back, her head placed in Irma's lap, while Cornelia staid on the opposite side. From her position, Elyon could see Cornelia pushing her legs apart, and slowly lowering her head in.

-S…stop, she gasped, it's embarrassing.

The earth guardian briefly lifted her head.

-Come now, don't you trust me? I'm here for you…always. Now just relax, you're gonna feel great.

She lowered her head back in, lifted Elyon's legs on her shoulders, and prepared to go back to work. She slowly teased the girl by stroking her index finger along her labia, while gently pushing the tender clitoris out. She placed her tongue at the base of the girl's labia, and with a single, swift stroke, ran her tongue up to the clitoris. That very first impact was enough to make Elyon shriek like she never did before. Never in her life did she experience anything so good, so majestic. She arched back, pressing her lower region tighter on Cornelia's mouth, while her hand was tangled in her blonde hair, desperate to regain some control over the situation. Meanwhile Irma had started working on her breasts again, slowly pinching the nipples with her fingers, driving the girl wild.

Cornelia opened the girl's pink, wet slit, and used her index finger to slowly probe the entrance. She advance slowly, making sure not to do anything too fast. Fining no resistance, she entered Elyon with her finger, fast and hard. The experience rocked the girl's entire body, making her spasm and shake, forcing her legs close around Cornelia's head. The blonde continued to move the finger back and forth between her lover's petals, while at the same time using her mouth to suckle on the girl's small numb.

-Please Cornelia, oh please…so good…need…more…

-Then more you shall have my dear, smiled the earth guardian.

She lowered her head back in, and inserted a second finger in, pumping at a steady, rhythmic pace. She felt her fiend's muscles contracting around her fingers, but that only made her go faster, with more spirit. She loved the sounds she was hearing, and was determined to give her fiend a true memory of love.

-I…I love you Cornelia, whispered Elyon.

-Shhhh, don't worry, don't fight it. Just let it happen. All of it…

She began pushing her fingers in faster and harder, and just as Elyon was sure she couldn't take anymore, Cornelia buried her fingers past the second knuckle, sending the queen over the edge with a high pitched squeal. She shook uncontrollably, pushing Irma back, and soaking Cornelia's fingers and face with her juices, the force of the orgasm leaving her flat and powerless. The two girls laid her on her back, and covered her tired body with the sheets. Elyon turned towards Cornelia, tired but happy.

-I love you, she smiled happily.

-And I care for you too, and you know you can rely on me for anything. Now rest, this day was for you and for you only. But wherever I am, I'll still have your light in my heart.

Elyon closed her eyes and began falling asleep. She was happy. It wasn't every day that such things happened.

It wasn't every day that heaven could come in a person's heart.


End file.
